With advancements in technology, electronic devices can be configured to perform a number of functions (e.g., secondary functions) which are additional to any primary function of the electronic device. An owner of the electronic device may be required to fulfill certain conditions (e.g., registration, etc.) in order to access such secondary functions. While a retailer that initially sells the electronic device may provide an initial purchaser with a means to fulfill those conditions, it does not typically provide such a means to secondhand purchasers. The result is a decrease of the electronic device's value to purchasers who are unable to access the secondary functions of the electronic device.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.